


Twelve

by Schuyler



Category: Down with Love (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has 21 diagnosed neuroses. When Catcher met him, he only had 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

"I have twelve diagnosed fears and neuroses, Catcher! Twelve!" Catcher just nodded indulgently and set down his drink. "Do you know what number four was? Acrophobia! The fear of heights." He enunciated carefully to make sure his point was heard. 

"I know, Mac, I know. But New York is beautiful tonight, the moon is full, the sky is clear," Catch was smiling that 150-watt smile and advancing on him. Then suddenly, as he reached touching distance, his face softened (not the kind of softening Peter had seen when Catcher was wheedling the secretaries). He put his hands on Peter's sides and said gently, "And I promise, promise, I won't let you fall. Come on." It was so hard not to believe Catch when he was like that. The next thing Peter knew, he was turned towards the sliding glass door and being walked towards the balcony, Catch's hands pushing him along. 

He stepped onto the balcony, and that was okay. He'd never actually been to the edge of his own balcony before. Catcher was pressing him forward, murmuring encouragement in his ear. Peter was just thinking he should count his steps or something to distract himself when his wrists bumped the stone railing and he snapped his eyes shut, turning his cheek back into Catcher's shoulder. "No, Peter. Come on, come on. You can look." He nudged at Peter's cheek with his nose and wrapped his arms securely around Peter's waist. "See, you're safe. Look." 

Peter closed his hands around Catcher's wrists, turned his head, and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh! Oh my word! This is fantastic! You can see everything from up here. Look at the stars, Catch!" Catch chuckled in his ear. "And I bet I can see all the way down to..." Peter had started to tilt forward over the railing and suddenly come over dizzy. 

Catch, just like he promised, pulled Peter back against his chest. Didn't let him fall. "Don't get ahead of yourself now." He pressed a kiss beneath Peter's ear. "Take a deep breath, Mac. I think you're better off looking up at the stars with me." Peter tilted his head back, felt his cheek brush against Catch's, and smiled. He could handle the stars.


End file.
